Ransom Romance
by DimitriEliStarkLover
Summary: When Clare gets kidnapped walking home one night, she finds herself locked in a room with other people. She meets two people that are sane but the rest a savages from being held captive for so long. What will happen with the 'placements' looming over their heads as well? Will they survive the torture? Or will they perish like all the rest?
1. The Kidnapping

****Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**This story has been in my head for awhile so I thought I would write it. It's not my typical writing. I thought I would try something a little more graphic. It's rated M for a reason and unfortunately that reason isn't a good one. Although I usually write stuff that isn't happy-go-lucky, this one is definitely on the downer side. It's not meant to be a perfect fairy tale. Hopefully the story will still be good. I just wanted to have a story where the characters aren't so perfect and have a perfect little happy ending. This one will be a struggle and I just wanted to let you guys know that. I hope you do enjoy it. And I will be posting more very soon.**

* * *

**I also haven't forgotten about the sequel to Surviving High School. I am working on that as well. I just need to figure out where I want that to go. I also have another story I have been working on and should be up soon too. It's called Tackling the Storm. It's another Eclare story but it should be more like Surviving High School versus this one. I also will not be ditching my stories for weeks at a time anymore. I will work on one at a time. When I get far enough a long I will put up the first chapter. I really don't want to leave you guys hanging again. **

* * *

**Read and Review! Thanks! Hope you guys like the story!**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"What do you think are final is going to be about?" Alli asked me through the phone. I was on my way home from the library, and I decided to call her to give me something to do.

"I hope it's not a project. I hate having to give presentations." I stated sighing.

"Well, I hope it's not an essay. I hate having to write them." She replied.

"Then let's hope for a test, and that way we will be equally unhappy." I stated.

"Agreed." She laughed. "But listen. I have to go. Sav wants to borrow the phone to call Anya."

"Alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow Alli."

"Bye." Alli chimed into the phone before the line went dead.

I shut my phone, dropping it into my purse. I didn't need it anymore. My street was in my sight and it's not like I needed to call someone. The sun had set about an hour ago, and the night was quiet. It was a warm evening, and the warm breeze ruffled through my skirt as I walked. We had two weeks until summer vacation. Two weeks until freedom. My parents may make the house a hostile environment, but it's better than school for the most part. They've been fighting more and more, sometimes I just wanted to scream at them to stop. That never happened.

I was about twenty feet from my house, at the corner of the street, when a van pulled up alongside me. The door slid open and out popped four guys. I didn't even have a chance to comprehend what was going on, let alone scream. They covered my nose and mouth with a cloth that smelled funny. I couldn't put my finger on it. They started dragging me over to the van, as I lost consciousness.


	2. The New Girl

**I know that chapter wasn't so long, but I am trying to make them longer. That was why I posted four at a time. I am almost done the fifth one, which should be up by tomorrow. The action should also pick up too. It's kind of dull in some parts but they are kind of filler parts. I don't really like filler chapters so I will try to make the chapters pretty interesting.**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"I want to get out! Let me out!" Jenna screamed.

"Jesus Jenna. Don't get yourself killed. Last thing we need is another body stinking this place up. It took forever to vent out this room." Imogen whined. I snorted. It was actually pretty funny. Jenna usually flipped out daily. It was as if she felt like she was the only one who wanted out. We all did. We just had given up by now.

"Let me out of here! I need to get out!" She ignored Imogen and continued to yell.

"Shut up Jenna! Or you'll get us all killed!" Holly J sneered. No one wanted to be here. We were all forced here.

"Help! Please! Someone!" Jenna continued. Someone needed to knock her out again. She would end up getting us all killed.

The door swung open and I jolted upright. I had been sitting in the back corner of the bland room. I was ready to fight. Expecting one of the many 'guards' that walked these halls.

"Will you shut up? After everything you've been through, you still scream at the top of your lungs? Damn chicks these days." Eli entered shaking his head. Eli headed straight for me, as Jenna slouched into the area she was in before. "They'll be the damn death of us." I slid back into my sitting position again. Eli wasn't a threat. Unless you pissed him off, but then that's your own damn fault.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Almost midnight. Heard they took another girl. She apparently put up a good fight. Wouldn't be surprised if she's dead before dawn like the last one." He replied sliding down the wall beside me.

"Do you think they'll throw her in here with us? Or just dump her body somewhere?" I asked. I really didn't want another dead body in here. Yes it's sad but at least she wouldn't have to deal with the torture we go through every day. Plus what Imogen said was the truth. No one wanted the dead body smell again. It took them two weeks to get rid of the body. Months to get rid of the smell.

"If she's dead, let's hope dumped. Otherwise, in here." He sighed. I knew he was right. They usually threw them in here with us. Dead or alive. Sometimes when someone is definitely dead they don't even bother transporting them here, but that's rare.

"What about placements tonight? Whose turn is it?" I asked.

"Fiona and Chantay's." He stated. Everyone dreaded the placements.

"Great. That means we get to hear Jenna all night long." I groaned.

"Unfortunately." He smirked.

"So when do you think this girl will make her grand entrance?" I asked, changing the subject.

No one really could think about Jenna for too long. I don't usually flat out swear but Jenna is a slutty dumb bitch, and Eli is right. She'll be the death of us. The other girls were decent, but Jenna is literally sleeping with the enemy. She does this willingly because she finds it some sort of sick foreplay. Her exact words were; 'It's better to make the best of the fucking you get, because who knows how ugly the next one will be.' She literally chants that. It's like her motto, and she sure fucking lives by it.

"Soon. I'd assume. They were already heading back, when I found out." He exhaled. He didn't like more people entering this situation any more than I did. We all didn't want more people, because of two reasons. One was, the fact, that this room was a tiny shit hole; and two was that we didn't want another liability to get us killed. Jenna was enough. "I—" He cut off.

There was a high-pitched scream coming from outside the door. The door swung open and four guards were holding this girl down. She was battered and bloody, but continued to fight. Usually they didn't come in this way. Usually they were knocked out and stayed that way for many hours afterwards. We would all just stare at the body to make sure it was breathing. If they fought back, they were usually killed. It was surprising to know she hadn't been.

"Get in there, you fucking bitch!" One of the guards called. None of us ever cared to learn their names.

"No! Let me go!" The girl screamed, kicking towards one of the guys. He grunted in pain but didn't loosen his grip. It was a good show. Considering we all stare at walls 90% of the time.

"You fucking slut!" The guard, who was kicked, growled. He reached behind him, grabbing something off of his belt.

When his hands came back around, they were wielding a knife. I jumped up, heading towards the door. I could hear Eli's footsteps behind me. I didn't really want to get into the middle of this, but I didn't want this girl getting killed because I didn't do something. Eli just wouldn't let me do it alone. We halted near the doorway, watching the altercation. When the girl saw the knife, she stopped fighting. She started trembling, and I felt bad. No one deserved this. Even if I have lost sympathy for most things now, I still felt bad for the newcomers. She seemed especially vulnerable, compared to us, so I felt even worse for her.

"Oh. So you don't like it when the tables are turned. Do you?" The girl shakily stared back at the man. She was bold. No one ignored a guard and got away with it. No one took a breath without a consequence, so she would probably be punished later. "Dumb whore." He sighed. "She's not worth the effort. She's your problem now." He tossed her in my direction, as she stumbled into me. They slammed the door shut, as I steadied her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I noticed Eli had gone back to his spot. Fair enough. He didn't like getting involved with many of us anyways. I was surprised he talked to me.

"No." She muttered. "No. I'm not." I guess she was in for a rude awakening.


	3. The First Night

**Clare's POV**

Adam was nice. Kind. Something that I was not expecting here. Apparently all of these people are being held captive here. And now I was one of them. I was sitting in the corner with Adam. He was helping clean up my cuts and scrapes. This other guy went to get supplies for him, but didn't stick around to chat. He was now currently sitting across the room from us.

"Where are you from?" Adam asked me, as he was cleaning up the cut above my eye.

"Toronto." I replied. "What about you?"

"Vancouver." He sighed. "So that means you're from around here."

"I guess so. And that means you are a long way from home."

"I guess so." He repeated, as he smiled. I smiled back. He was comforting.

"How long have you been here? All of you?" I asked.

"They have all been here for two years or less." He stated, gesturing to the room. "I've been here for three."

"What about him?" I asked, I noticed he hadn't glanced at the guy in the corner.

"Who? Eli?" The guy glanced up when Adam mentioned his name. "He's been here for five." Adam sat back on his knees.

"And he's allowed to just leave the room?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's been here the longest, and they keep him in line. So they trust him enough to let him do whatever." He said.

"He doesn't talk to many people does he?" I asked.

"No. After being here so long, and seeing all he has—" He paused. "No. He doesn't talk to too many of us. Only one in particular. Me." He smiled a little at that.

"You guys haven't tried to break out?" I asked.

"Once. It didn't end well. Eli won't risk trying it again." He said firmly. His tone implied that I shouldn't pursue it. So I didn't.

I was going to ask a different question, but the door opened suddenly. The guards who put me in here, stood there in the doorway.

"Placements." Eli murmured, standing next to Adam. Adam jolted up, and I followed. Everyone around the room stood as well.

"Placements? What's that?" I asked. I was confused.

"Fiona and Chantay." The guard stated. Two girls, a little older than me, walked towards the door.

"Where are they going?" I asked, whispering to Adam.

"You don't want to know." He muttered under his breath.

"Why not me?" A girl stormed towards the door. "I've been waiting a week now!"

"Jenna! Shut it!" Eli demanded, storming forward.

"No! It's my fucking turn! Chantay went three days ago!" She screamed.

"Jenna!" Eli pleaded. I could tell he needed her to back down. More than just for her safety. He seemed to be pleading for another reason as well. The guards were getting frustrated with her.

"Fine. Let's go. We'll find someone for you." The guard replied coldly. He was grinning creepily at her, as she walked forward. She seemed oblivious to the expression.

"Jenna. Don't be stupid. Decline the offer." Eli continued.

"I accept." Jenna replied. She walked towards the door, following the other two girls out. The guards stepped aside to let them through.

Everyone was still tense, waiting for the guards to leave. Only they didn't. The main guard twisted around, and grabbed something from his belt. I was terrified since I know they keep weapons there. Eli and Adam seemed to realize this. Adam sprinted towards the doorway, while Eli looked exasperated and helpless.

The gun shot rang out, down the hallway, and I flinched. I heard a body drop to the ground, and all I could see was the blond hair. It was Jenna. I heard screams coming from the hallway. It was probably Fiona and Chantay. Adam stood in the doorway. I could tell he was fuming. While Eli walked over to me. I didn't know why but he stood in front of me. Like he was trying to protect me. It didn't make sense but I wasn't in the position to question.

"What the fuck was that for?" Adam growled.

"Do you want to be next?" One of the guards, in the background, asked.

"Or maybe we could shoot your new little friend. Seems like you two got close really fast." The main guard taunted pointing the gun at me. I now realized why Eli was standing there. He moved more in front of me, keeping me out of the way of the gun.

"She isn't my friend. I don't know her. Why would I give a fuck about her? Shoot her. Go ahead. See if I care." Adam snarled. He actually sounded, insulted while I was definitely offended.

The guard stormed into the room. Everyone cleared a path for him instantly. He walked directly towards me, and I coward behind Eli. The guard pointed the gun over Eli's shoulder, aiming right for my face. I froze. I didn't know what to do.

"Put the gun down. Fitz." Eli reasoned. "You won't shoot her. You need her. What would Asher do when he found out?"

The guy growled before lowering the gun. That was when I realized that I hadn't been breathing. I sucked in a breath as he scowled at me, and stormed off. He waved the gun at everyone else as he walked.

"Don't you dare think about pulling anything like that slut did. If you do you'll end up like her."

He pointed towards Jenna, before storming out of the room. Slamming the door behind him. Fiona and Chantay were long gone. Adam bolted over towards us, as Eli sighed. Adam made it beside me moments later.

"Thanks, dude." Adam exhaled. Eli nodded before walking back over to the corner. "Clare, are you okay?"

"What just happened?" I asked shakily.

"What always happens." He sighed. "People die here all the time. We've learned to deal."

"But what were you telling the guard? Telling the guard to shoot me?" I asked angrily.

"You have to do it. No one can claim to be friends with anyone. We aren't supposed to care about any one." He stated. "I know I was harsh but they would've killed you. Then probably me."

"Wow." I sighed. "I need to sit down." I nearly plopped down to the ground, putting my head in my hands.

"Careful." Adam crouched in front of me. "Don't pass out. When was the last time you ate something?"

"Not since this morning." I sighed. I pulled my knees up to my chest, leaning my head down on them.

"Here." Eli handed me a granola bar and a water bottle. "Adam would've asked me for it anyways."

"Thanks." I said. Smiling up at him. He smirked at me, before sliding down the adjacent wall, next to Adam.

"Just don't let them see it. You could be killed for food here." Eli's smirk grew as he watched my reaction. I think my face paled because Adam's expression looked slightly annoyed.

"Do you want her to pass out?" He asked Eli. This, he shrugged at as I began eating. I began formulating my thoughts in my mind.

"What happens now?"

"Now. You try to not get killed." Eli stated.

"Oh. Is that all?" I laughed, looking down at my hands in my lap. I remembered something from before. "What are placements?" I noticed Adam and Eli glance at each other. "I just heard you mention it when the guards came by."

"Placements are something you don't need to worry about. Not right now." Adam stated.

"I think she should know." Eli suggested.

"What are they?" I asked, glancing between Adam and Eli.

"Two of us are selected every night for placements." Adam looked to Eli before continuing. "You are pulled into a room by yourself. Once there, it depends on what you've been selected for."

"What can you be selected for?" I asked. Adam looked uneasy so Eli spoke up.

"There are three main selections. Although, all of them seem the same to me." Eli said.

"What are they?" I pushed. I wasn't sure that I would like the answer, but I needed to know.

"Torture, beatings, or rape." Eli replied.

His words were blunt and there was no hesitation on them as he spoke. His tone was cold, but his face looked sympathetic. Even though I could feel my face pale, and my blood run cold, I needed to know more.

"How do you know which one you are?" I asked.

"Guys are usually beaten. Sometimes tortured. Never raped." Eli stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's an unspoken rule around here. It's just something that doesn't happen." Eli continued. Adam sat there silently as Eli spoke. The blood from his face was gone and he wouldn't meet my gaze. I was wondering what he was thinking about.

"What about the girls?" I questioned. Although I didn't want to hear the answer. I rested my head on my knees, wrapping my arms tighter around them. "Never mind." I couldn't meet Eli's gaze either. I had to look anywhere but him. His eyes bored into my face, and I just couldn't look at him. All three of us remained silent for a few minutes. The only sounds were of the others' in the room that were chatting.

"Adam." Eli called to him. I glanced over to Adam, and he was definitely falling asleep. "Dude. Get some sleep."

"I'm okay." Adam defended, although he didn't lift his head, he just adjusted his face so he could look at us.

"No you're not. You haven't slept for two days. Get some rest. I'll wake you if anything happens. I won't leave." Eli continued.

"Fine." Adam sighed, before going over into the corner where Eli had sat earlier. He curled up on his side before he crashed. I could tell he needed some sleep.

"Is he okay?" I asked. Even though I had just met Adam, I was worrying about him.

"He'll be fine. He's just stubborn." Eli exhaled, resting his head back against the wall. I nodded, not knowing what to say to that.

"There's no way out of here. Is there?" It was a question I dreaded the answer to. I think on some level it was because I already knew the answer. I just didn't consciously know it.

"Not that I have found." Eli sighed, looking over at me. "But I'm still looking."

Great. I just hoped to live that long.


	4. The Realization

**Clare's POV**

I only had realized that I had fallen asleep, when I woke up. As I awoke, I noticed that I was lying on my side, in the corner that I was talking to Eli in. I also noticed that Eli's hoodie was laying over me. As I sat up, I looked around. Adam was sitting in the other corner of the room. He was sitting up now, but his head was leaning against the wall, and his eyes were closed.

Everyone else seemed to be up and chatting already. Did anyone else even sleep? One thing I did notice, however, was Eli wasn't in the room. I sat up straight, the hoodie falling off of me. When I moved, Adam seemed to have noticed I was up because he looked over at me.

"Does anyone sleep around here?" I asked.

"Not many of us can handle sleeping for long periods of time." He replied.

"I hope I won't end up like that." I muttered.

"Hopefully you won't." He sighed. "Dreaming is the only freedom we get."

"When did Fiona and Chantay come back?" I asked, as I was looking around the room. They were sitting mixed in with the rest of the group, chatting.

"They stumbled back around four. I was surprised actually that they didn't wake you. They woke the rest of us. Eli and I had to drag them in the room." He said.

"Why you two?" I asked.

"We were already awake. Like I said, no one can sleep for long periods of time."

"What time is it now?"

"Sometime around two. You've slept for over twelve hours. Impressive, actually. Hopefully you get to keep that." He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"You could have woken me. I feel bad, for being able to for so long." I stated.

"Don't. It's refreshing actually. To know that there are people out there that can. I know most people do, but in here, it's a foreign concept. It's something to be cherished because you don't know how long it will last." He said. I nodded, unable to think of something to say.

"Where's Eli?" I asked.

"They called him away a little while ago." He said.

"What for?" That confused me. Was it like a placement thing?

"Random stuff. He gets called every so often. He usually has to help with something; or sometimes bring us food." He said shrugging. His eyes started to drift close as he was talking.

"You look exhausted. Do you need to sleep some more?" I asked. He had bags under his eyes. I had seen them yesterday but they looked even worse today.

"Maybe later. When Eli returns." He shrugged again.

"You could sleep now. I won't mind. I feel bad enough for sleeping that long."

"No. I have to keep an eye on things while Eli is gone."

"Why?" Why was it his job?

"Who else is going to look after everyone? It's Eli or me. No one else wants to take the risk. You saw when Jenna got killed. No one even flinched. No one spoke up to try to stop her either. Only Eli did. Only I did. That's what we try to do. Keep the peace. Keep everyone alive." He continued.

"Is that what staying here is going to do to me?" I asked.

"Only if you let your fear, get in the way of your judgment. But don't be so bold; that you get yourself killed either."

I leaned my head back against the wall, just as the door opened again. Eli came walking through, carrying a sack. It was full of something, but I couldn't tell what. Everyone else seemed to know, and they started swarming him. He dropped the sack and continued walking towards us. The group started tearing the bag to shreds. I could tell now, that the sack was filled with food. Breads. Fruit. Granola bars. Sounded actually pretty healthy considering we were kidnapped and being held captive here.

"Fucking vultures." Eli muttered, as he pulled away from the group. I don't think he meant for us to hear it, because it was so low, but I did.

Eli walked over and sat down against the same wall as Adam, but was almost in the middle of us. He was carrying a small satchel. When he pulled it open, he tossed granola bars and fruit to both of us. Keeping some for himself. We all remained silent as we ate. I continued to watch the group maul the food that was there. Seriously, it was like they had never seen food before. They were like rabid animals.

"Are they always like that?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's why I bring back food separately. I don't want to deal with that." Eli said watching them as well.

"I can see why." I agreed, finishing up my food. I noticed Adam was already done, and was starting to doze. "Adam. Go to sleep. You said you'd wait for Eli to return. Now he's here."

"I'll be okay." Adam slurred.

"Dude. No you're not. Clare's right. Go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens." He proposed.

Adam barely even nodded, before he fell to his side. He started to get comfortable, but within seconds, he was out.

"He really does have trouble sleeping, doesn't he?" I asked Eli. Adam looked really bad. The way he talked about sleeping, it was like a gift. But when he mentioned it for himself, he talked like it was something horrible.

"Yeah. This place gets to him. More than any of us. We've all come to terms with the situation, enough to sleep some. He hasn't." He sighed, looking over at Adam.

I didn't want to ask why. I felt like I was intruding on something, that I didn't need to know about. I felt horrible for being able to sleep for over twelve hours, and have Adam afraid to fall asleep for any length of time. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how. I could tell Eli felt the same way.

"Did you know Adam? Before this place I mean?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. We met when he came here." Eli replied.

"Have you known anyone who has come through here?" I knew that he didn't need to tell me, but I was curious. Even though it wasn't my place, I continued searching his face for an answer.

"One." He stated. He looked pained by the question, so I decided not to push any further.

We remained silent for what seemed like forever. I watched the group of savages slowly turn back into human beings. Then they slowly turned back into civilized people, talking amongst themselves. I decided to slide into the corner next to me, because I wanted to stretch out. That was when I realized I still had Eli's hoodie behind me. I picked it up, handing it to him.

"Thanks for covering me last night." I said smiling.

"It's not a problem. You can borrow it any time. This place can get freezing at night." He replied smirking. I began thinking of something else to say, because I wanted to continue talking to him. I liked talking to him, and besides, what else was I going to do? There was no way I was going to make conversation with the group of savages. Eli and Adam seemed to be the only sane ones here.

"So is there a possibility of using the bathroom around here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Eli replied, standing up. He offered his hand to me, and I took it. I stood up, following him towards the door.

"Shouldn't we wake Adam up? You said—" I began.

"Let him sleep. He needs all he can get." He cut me off.

"You're probably right." I nodded in agreement.

He took the key out of his jeans' pocket and unlocked the door. Walking into the hallway, I waited for him to lock it again. I noticed then, that the hallway wasn't that long. I guess I didn't notice when I arrive, but the hallway was a little bit larger than the room. It was cut off by a door on either side. There was a door directly across from the room we came out of and Eli gestured to it.

"There's the bathroom. I'll wait out here." He said, nudging me towards the door.

"Okay." I replied.

I pushed the door open and walked through it. It was a typical public restroom. Stalls lined one wall, while sinks lined the opposite one. I picked a stall and went in. When I was at the sinks, I heard a knock on the door. It was Eli. He opened the door a moment later, sticking his head in.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Almost." I stated.

"Okay. Don't keep me waiting." He said smirking at me, before he shut the door again.

I threw the paper towel in the trash, and headed for the door. The door was on the other side of the room from the trash can, so I had to cross the distance. When I made it about half way across the room, Eli pushed his way through the door. He came in swiftly, practically running towards me. He grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the nearest stall.

"Eli? What's going on?" I asked startled.

"He can't find you in here." He growled. It wasn't towards me, but it did frighten me a bit.

"Who—" I questioned, but he cut me short.

"I'll explain later." He demanded. He shut the door of the stall behind him, locking us both inside. Fortunately, it was a handicapped stall, so it had a little bit more room. "Here. Hop up."

He lifted me up, not giving me the chance to do it myself. He helped me jump onto the sink in the stall. I was kind of surprised that it had one. Since it was a handicapped stall, the sink was lower than most, making me eye level with him. He stood right in front of me, close enough that I could feel his breath against my skin. I didn't have time to dwell on that thought because the next second, the door to the bathroom opened.

"Eli!" Fitz called. I should have figured it would be him. I had only encountered him once, but I could already tell he and Eli didn't get along. Fitz, even more so, than with the other guards. Eli brought his finger up to his lips, showing to me, that I should stay quiet. What did he honestly think I was going to do though?

"What?" Eli snapped back. I could tell he was 'playing' his usual role with him, but it still startled me.

"Did you bring a slut with you?" Fitz demanded.

"No. If I'm in a stall, trying to use the bathroom, where the fuck would I'd keep her?" He argued back. He propped his hands up on either side of me, but he looked over my shoulder. I could tell he didn't want to meet my eyes.

"You better not be fucking hiding anyone. You know the rules." Fitz growled.

"Fuck, Fitz. I know the goddamn rules! It's been three fucking years!" Eli retorted. "Get over it! And go the fuck away!" What happened three years ago?

I heard Fitz mumble something about 'being back' but he stormed out anyways. Eli finally met my gaze and sighed. He looked defeated and angry. I didn't know what to say to try to remove the look in his eyes. He waited a few moments, and I remained silent. He stepped away from me, bringing his finger back up to his lips. He unlocked the door, and stepped out; making sure that the door didn't open any more than it needed to so it would hide me.

I remained where I was, but I heard Eli move towards the door. I could hear him open the door, and step out. A few seconds later, he was back in front of me again. Without a word, he put his hands on my hips again, helping me down.

"He's gone." He said as he put me down.

"Am I not allowed to be in here?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes. They don't want to be escorting us all day to the bathrooms, so I get that authority." He grumbled the last part.

"Then why did I have to hide?" I asked.

"Because, if Fitz found you in here—" He paused, struggling for words. "You'd get your own private placement with him. And I'd have to let him."

"Why?" I asked, searching his eyes for answers.

"It's a rule for me." He said, exasperatedly, pacing. "A requirement. I hand over to Fitz, all the females that use the restroom, and I get to live."

"So, all of those girls? Whenever they use the restroom? And you just let him?" I demanded, stepping away from him.

"No!" He replied desperately. He stepped towards me, making us really close again. "Just when he comes looking. Most of them don't care anymore. They go willingly. It's not something I want to be involved in, but otherwise I would've been killed years ago. I am just trying to survive." His eyes were pleading, and I could tell he was telling the truth. I just didn't understand something.

"If you could get killed, then why did you hide me?" I asked.

"This place will break you if you let it. You're strong, and I want to keep you that way. The placements I can't keep you from. It's something that I can't control but I can control Fitz. I won't let him near you. I won't let him get to you. I won't."

I could see the determination in his eyes. I just wondered what had happened that hurt him so bad. He looked so broken, so fragile. I felt that if I touched him in any way, he would shatter. I cupped his face with my hand, making his eyes flicker to mine. They seemed distant and sad.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No. No, I'm not." He smirked, repeating my words from yesterday. I guess he did hear them.

"Let's go back. If Adam is up, he'll be freaking out." I suggested.

"If Adam's up, he'll probably kick the shit out of me." Eli retorted. I laughed at that. "I'm not joking." I went silent, but the smile stayed on my face.

Eli walked out of the stall first, and walked over to the door. I stayed behind him, while he glanced through the door. Checking the hallway. He held the door open for me, letting me go through, before following behind. He unlocked the door, and opened it. As I'd hoped, Adam was still asleep in the corner. He needed the rest, and I was pretty sure that Adam would try to kill Eli. Eli could easily take him, but I doubt he would.

I walked back over to the corner from before, and sat down. I wasn't really set on the idea of this being my new home. Sitting, locked, in a small box room for twenty-four hours a day didn't sit well with me. I also didn't want to face the guards or the placements. I don't really know what scared me more; the placements or the guards. Fitz, in particular. If Eli said he would keep me from Fitz, than I guess my main problem would be the placements. I was terrified of my name being called. I just hope that it won't be for a long time.

* * *

**I will have Chapter 5 up by tomorrow. Hope you guys like it so far! Please let me know what you guys think. Where you want the story to go. I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing because I want to write about something that you enjoy as much as I do. Thanks! Read and Review!**


	5. The Mistake

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I promise that I have been working this whole time! School got in the way with final exams and everything but I finished them! Feuf! I also have a HUGE problem with finishing stories. I am a perfectionist and it takes me forever. But I just finished two chapters in two hours so I will post both now! Getting ready to work on Ch 7...hopefully will be uploaded soon! Please don't kill me but I will be as quick as I can! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters! But I do own the plot!**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I sat in the corner, talking with Eli, for who knows how long. We talked for hours. He told me about his life before this place, and I told him about mine. He refused to tell me what happened to him in here, so I didn't push. I found out, though, that he had parents named Cece and Bullfrog. He actually called them that too. He's an only child but he didn't mind the isolation. He told me he has been here since his senior year of high school, when he was seventeen, and he is twenty-two now.

I also found out that he was originally from Quebec. It was interesting to hear about his home life. I could tell he didn't speak so freely about it in here. Adam remained asleep the entire time we talked, and I was actually surprised he slept that long. He needed it, and we didn't try to wake him. I could tell that Eli took care of him. Protected him. I really liked Adam. He was kind and nice. He was like my brother at home.

"Do you have any siblings?" Eli asked me.

"Two." I replied. "Both older. Darcy and Jake."

"How old are they?"

"Darcy is twenty-seven, and Jake is twenty-three." I stated.

"Are you close?" He asked me.

"I am with Jake. He's pretty much the reason I haven't done so many of the things I could have." I sighed, leaning my head back against the wall.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My parents have been fighting for years now. Always fighting. Jake has been able to keep me from running away, and getting me out of situations that I get stuck in." I bit my lip, and didn't meet his gaze.

I shouldn't have mentioned that. I really didn't like talking about it. Jake has always been there for me since that day, but I still remember that day like it was yesterday. He has always kept me safe since then. I think it's because he wasn't able to that day—No! I refuse to remember that day. I refuse to acknowledge that day. It was the worst day of my life.

I think Eli seemed to catch on that I didn't want to go into further detail because he backed off. Just I did, he had secrets that he didn't want to discuss. Maybe someday I'll talk about them with others. But not today.

"Do you think they'll separate? Your parents I mean." He asked, directing the conversation in the safer direction.

"No. They're extremely Christian. Their value of the faith won't let them get a divorce. So I'm stuck with them until I'm eighteen." I replied bitterly.

"Can't you stay with Darcy or Jake?" He asked.

"Jake couldn't take me in right now. He travels too much for his job. He has offered though, but I couldn't. He doesn't need his little sister burdening him. And Darcy is in Kenya. She is building a school there. She is even thinking of remaining there longer to help rebuilding more buildings." He nodded at my comment.

The door opened and Fitz stepped through it. Eli jumped up, staring him down. Fitz's gaze flickered to me, for a moment, before returning to Eli's. His eyes looked hungry and lust-filled when they were directed towards me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. Towards Eli, they looked angry and irritated.

"You need to come with me." Fitz stated to Eli. Eli nodded before Fitz left the room, leaving the door open. Eli turned to Adam, about to wake him up, when I spoke.

"Don't." I started. "Don't wake him. He should sleep as long as he can. If something happens or you're gone too long, I'll wake him." Eli nodded before turning towards the door.

"I'll be quick." He said, before walking through the door.

The door shut behind him, and the room started chatting again. I glanced over at Adam and was actually glad that he was still asleep. I really needed sometime to think to myself. Since I was kidnapped, I hadn't been alone. Adam was always there or Eli. Now with Eli gone, and Adam asleep, I had time to myself. That was until two of the savages decided to come talk to me. One girl and one guy.

"Hi. Your name's Clare right?" The girl asked me. I nodded in return before she continued. "I'm Bianca. This is Drew."

"Hi." I said. I thought Eli said they were all savages? These two seemed okay.

"So I see that Fitz has taken to you. Have you slept with him yet?" Bianca asked. It was straightforward and blunt. I was taken back by the question.

"Umm, no. Why would I?" I asked confused. I was actually creeped out by him, and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Because you can? What are you stupid?" Bianca retorted, glancing at Drew questioningly.

"I just don't see why I would sleep with him." I stated shrugging. Bianca stepped really close to me and leaned down, so we were eye level.

"Because you can." She sneered. "Will you next time?"

"No." I don't know why I didn't just say yes but I didn't want want to give her that satisfaction. I stood meeting her head on, while she straightened herself to.

"She's feisty." Drew growled. I wanted to slap that smirk off of his face.

"She's a fucking prude." Bianca retorted. "What are you? A virgin?" I remained silent, as Drew spoke.

"Not when I'm done with her." Drew's eyes glazed over as he spoke. He was staring directly at me. His eyes wandered over my body and I felt exposed and dirty under his gaze.

Bianca stepped forward again, grabbing a fist full of my hair, and pulling it downwards. I cried out in the flare of pain that it caused me but I tried to remain strong. I wouldn't let her get the benefit of seeing me in pain.

"Decide bitch! Fitz or Drew?" She sneered in my ear. From what I could see of the room, some of them were watching. While others were simply chatting away. Like nothing was going on. Obviously I wasn't going to be getting any help from the savages. This didn't surprise me.

"Neither." I seethed through clenched teeth. She pulled my hair further downward towards the ground, making me cry out again.

"Choose! Or I'll choose for you. You fucking prude!" Her mouth was by my ear again, so I only could assume that she was bending over me. I was still standing but in a bent position. It really wasn't comfortable but I wasn't focusing on the position. I was focusing all my attention on the savage that had a hold of my hair. When I didn't reply, she pulled my hair harder. I refused to give her the benefit of the pain this time, and remained silent. Clenching my teeth, of course. "Choose!" She sneered again.

Since I did remain silent, she shoved me to the ground. When she let go of my hair, I turned to face them. Drew apparently decided to intervene then, because he pushed me down even more. He used his body to hold me down, since he was larger than me, and so far was succeeding. I lashed out, trying to pry Drew off of me. He was strong. I'll give him that. I couldn't fight him, but then again, I don't normally fight. I wasn't particularly strong or tall, so I was pretty sure Bianca could even take me.

Drew used his legs to trap mine, while Bianca came over above my head. She had grabbed my arms when I tried fighting Drew, and now was pinning them above my head.

"Drew! Stop! Please!" I cried. "Let me go! Please!" He started running his hands up and down my sides slowly.

"Oh." He groaned. I was repulsed by it. "The things I could do to you."

"But you're not going to get that chance. Are you?" The voice that spoke sounded like heaven. Although, I had lost all trust in God the moment I was kidnapped.

Within seconds, Drew was ripped from me, and thrown against the wall. Bianca immediately cowered away from me, and let me go. I jerked away from her, and pushed myself into a sitting position. Keeping my eyes on her, as I rubbed my wrists. She had been kneeling on them, so they hurt like heck.

When I was satisfied that she wasn't going to attack me, I turned to see what happened to Drew. Even though he was the one I was more threatened by, he didn't seem to just attack on a whim. He seemed to follow orders. Bianca's orders.

Drew was pinned to the wall, with Eli's forearm pressed against his neck. Drew was taller. Definitely. But Eli was stronger. Drew had muttered something, that I missed, and that's when I noticed someone next to Eli.

"You won't know, because you won't touch her." Adam growled. I hadn't even known he had woken up, but he was awake and now he was angry.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? You little prick?" Drew retorted. Adam didn't even answer him, he just swung his fist. He made contact right in his nose, with a cracking sound. It didn't sound good, and blood started running from Drew's nose. Once Adam retracted his fist, Drew's hands went to his nose. Trying to stop the bleeding. "You fucking asshole!"

"I told you not to call me a prick. I'm sorry you have hearing problems." Adam replied shrugging.

I sat there frozen, along with Bianca, staring at Drew. When Eli and Adam let Drew collapse to the floor, she started whimpering. I noticed everyone was sitting around the room, staring at us. None of them looked willing to help, and some even were smiling at us. Like they were cheering us on. Savages.

"Here." Eli said, fishing a key out of his hoodie's pocket. "Go open the door."

Adam took the key and walked away from us, towards the door. Neither of them looked scared or nervous anymore. They looked frustrated and—angry. Definitely angry. Eli pulled Drew up, by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him into the wall again. Adam came back over, after leaving the door open. Eli dropped Drew again, and he grunted.

"Done." Adam said, standing next to Eli. Eli nodded in response, and lowered himself to Drew, crouching over him.

"Don't you think for one moment, that I let you get away with this. If you want to keep the rest of your blood in your body, I recommend you learn to keep your dick in your pants before I cut it off. You saw what happened to Johnny." Eli leaned in close to Drew before he returned to speaking. "Don't think I won't. And trust me. You'd be begging me to kill you."

A figured appeared in the corner of my eye, standing in the doorway. I didn't want to peal my eyes away from the scene, in front of me, so I didn't.

"What the fuck happened?" Fitz demanded, apparently he was the one who was in the doorway. He threw a sack to the savages, but no one moved. Probably too intimidated by Fitz.

"That fucking dipshit punched Drew!" Bianca cried out. Finally she spoke up.

Fitz glared over at Adam, storming into the room. Adam held his ground but did have a nervous edge to him. Eli straightened himself, standing next to Adam, crossing his arms. Fitz glanced at Eli before turning back to Adam. He looked indecisive, and then sighed. Fitz then looked over to Drew, with the almost the same amount of hatred. Almost.

"Get up!" He snapped to Drew. "Get the fuck out here, and get yourself cleaned up."

Drew scurried out the door with Bianca, trailing behind him. The door slammed shut behind Fitz and the savages immediately dove for the sack. The sack was shredded in seconds but my main attention was on Eli and Adam.

"I think you broke his nose." Eli said cheerfully.

"Maybe he'll finally learn to keep his dick in his pants." Adam sighed, leaning against the wall.

"He'll never learn that." Eli replied smirking slightly.

"You didn't have to punch him." I stated to Adam.

"Yes. I did. Drew has had that coming for awhile now anyway." Adam shrugged.

"You know that tonight will be your turn now right?" Eli asked.

"I'll take the punishment. It was worth it." Adam started sliding down the wall, until he was sitting.

"What punishment?" I asked moving towards Adam, sitting beside him.

"You don't go punching someone around here without punishment. He'll be put in placements tonight for what he did." Eli said squatting down, like he did before.

"Adam. You really shouldn't have done that." I stated.

"It's fine, Clare. Drew shouldn't get away with harassing you." Adam sighed.

"He's right. You shouldn't let any of these savages get to you." Eli agreed.

"But I don't want either of you suffering consequences for protecting me." I argued.

"Clare. Don't worry about us. We can handle it." Adam pushed.

"Trust us. We just want to keep you out of trouble." Eli agreed. "You saw what happened to Jenna. She used to be like you. Innocent. Nice. Caring. Went to church every Sunday."

"Seriously?" I asked. I couldn't see how that savage was like me once. Eli nodded before Adam continued.

"Yes. Two years ago, she was like you. Then she changed. This place made her hard. This place made her cold. This place made her savage." Adam said.

"Which is why, keeping you away from them, is such a big thing. We don't want to see you getting mixed up with them. They are bad news. They'll hurt you, if they get the chance." Eli continued.

I began to wonder if I was the only one they had tried to 'save'. If so, what happened to the rest? Did they all end up like Jenna? Was I going to end up like them? I didn't want to become that way. I didn't want to end up like them. My eyes dropped to the floor, as my heart began to pound in my ears. I needed to think, but it was hard to, because Adam and Eli were still talking.

I was wondering when my anxiety attack would happen. I guess I held it off, while I watched Eli and Adam deal with Drew. Now that Drew was dealt with, I felt like I was going to die. My heart was squeezing itself so hard that, I thought I was going to pass out from the pain. I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them. I needed to calm myself down. I couldn't let it get out of control.

I didn't want to show Eli and Adam how messed up I was. I didn't want them to see me like this. Anxiety attacks only happen on certain occasions with me. They pretty much don't exist anymore, for me, but I do know what triggers them. Jake has been able to keep them away by keeping me safe. He has been able to avoid all the triggers. I was actually surprised that I didn't have one, in here, until now.

I felt someone's hand start stroking my back, and I flinched. It startled me, but the hand was gentle. I adjusted my head, briefly, in the cocoon I made out of my limbs. It was enough for me, to see that it was Eli stroking my back. He was sitting beside me now, and Adam was sitting across from me. My mind began to drift, as I couldn't focus on one thing. Only my mind decided to be cruel today, and it stayed on that dreadful day. That day where Jake couldn't save me.

My mind flashed between what happened with Drew and what happened that day. It was comparing the two scenarios. Honestly? They weren't too different. Only someone saved me from Drew. No one saved me from him. My body began to tremble at the thought of that day happening again. It couldn't. I wouldn't survive another time. I just wouldn't.

The hand that was stroking me, immediately stopped, when I started shaking. The hand turned into two strong arms that wrapped around me. I felt safe in those arms. Somehow I started drifting off to sleep, and I welcomed the black oblivion. Maybe I would find some peace in it.


	6. The Response

**I thought I would try Eli's POV! Hope you like it! It's the whole thing with Drew and Bianca in Eli's POV! I really wanted to show you his thoughts so I figured I would try it! Please Read and Review! Chapter 7 should be up soon!**

* * *

*********NEW MESSAGE ON BOTTOM!*****

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I was on my way back from dealing with Fitz. I wasn't in any particular hurry, other than I wanted to get back before Adam woke up. I knew that if he woke up and I wasn't there, that he would flip out. I knew I should've woken him up, but I couldn't. This place gets to him the most, and when he actually sleeps, he deserves it. God knows how much any of us can actually sleep anymore.

I wasn't needed for what Fitz called me for, so I was heading back now. He usually calls me for stupid stuff, so I am used to it. He's a fucking jerk but I've learn to deal with it. Someday, I'll get my revenge. Someday, I'll eventually kill him. Make him pay for all the pain he has caused.

I made it to the door, and pulled the key out of my pocket. Fitz was never one to move unless necessary, so he gave me a key to the door. That way he wouldn't have to walk here from his post every time we needed to leave the room. Now, because he is lazy, it's become my job.

Opened the door, right as I heard someone cry out. I sighed. I wasn't into all the savages fighting each other. Usually, they ended up killing one another, and I had to clean up and sort through the mess. I turned and locked the door, cursing to myself. Hoping this time the fight wouldn't be too bloody. No one needed that stench, rotting in here.

"Drew! Stop! Please!" A voice behind me cried. I knew that voice. That voice was in pain, and I immediately felt anger boil within me.

I swiveled around, glancing at the group of fucking savages. They were all just sitting there! Fucking sitting there! Watching the whole fucking thing! My eyes zeroed in on Clare. She was being held down by Drew. Drew! That fucking asshole! I saw Bianca holding Clare's arms down, but my anger and rage was focused in on Drew. Nothing would save him now. Not even a miracle.

I heard Clare cry out again, but I didn't listen to what she was pleading. All I knew was that I was going to kill Drew. Clare didn't deserve this. Drew deserved whatever was coming to him. And I was going to make damn, fucking, sure it was going to hurt.

"Oh." Drew groaned. He fucking groaned! I was going to fucking beat the shit out of him! "The things I could do to you." That was it! I was going to fucking teach him what it feels like to fucking taste his organs! I fucking wanted him dead! But that was too good for him! He needed to fucking suffer! I growled. I was so pissed, and he didn't even know what was coming to him.

"But you're not going to get that chance. Are you?" I growled. I ripped Drew off of Clare, throwing him against the wall.

I noticed Bianca move away from Clare, immediately. Good! The fucking slut! If she knew what was good for her, she'd get the fuck away from Clare! I pinned Drew to the wall. He may have been taller than me, but it didn't mean that I wasn't stronger. When I was pissed, good riddance. You were fucking screwed. No one messed with me. Everyone knew that.

I had only noticed now, that Adam was awake. He was standing next to me, anger all over his features. I could tell he was pissed too. I glanced at Clare, and she seemed to be coping. She was rubbing her wrists, and her eyes were zeroed in on Bianca's. I'd tell you, if looks could kill, Bianca would be nothing more than a rotting corpse.

"All this for a fucking virgin? She's most likely not even worth the fuck." Drew mumbled. His words snapped my attention back to him, making me push my elbow into his neck further.

"You won't know, because you won't touch her." Adam growled.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? You little prick?" Drew retorted. Adam didn't respond. He swung his fist, however, and aimed for Drew's nose. The cracking sound was clearly audible in the silence, that surrounded us. The blood splattered from his nose, and he clutched it. "You fucking asshole!"

"I told you not to call me a prick. I'm sorry you have hearing problems." Adam replied shrugging. I let Drew drop, collapsing to the ground, and Adam didn't stop me. I heard a whimpering behind me, but I could tell it wasn't Clare, therefore, I didn't care. I just started thinking about what we needed to do to keep ourselves out of the hole, we were evidently digging ourselves in.

"Here." I said, fishing a key out of my pocket. "Go open the door."

Adam took the key, and left my line of sight. I was focused on two things, Drew and Clare. I didn't care about the punishments anymore. Whatever Fitz would do, it would be worth it. Drew needed to be fucking stopped. He shouldn't get away with what he does. Anger still boiled within me, and without thinking, I pulled Drew up by his shirt. I slammed him into the wall again, before Adam came back over. Wanting to cause Drew a little more pain, I let him drop once more.

"Done." Adam muttered. I nodded in acknowledgment, before lowering myself over Drew. I crouched over him, looking at his weak, crumpled body.

"Don't you think for one moment, that I let you get away with this. If you want to keep the rest of your blood in your body, I recommend you learn to keep your dick in your pants before I cut it off. You saw what happened to Johnny." I growled, leaning into him, before I continued. "Don't think I won't. And trust me. You'd be begging me to kill you."

"What the fuck happened?" Fitz demanded, behind me. Apparently he heard the commotion from his post. I glanced over at him, noticing him tossing sack of food at Imogen. Although she pretended not to notice it, remaining silent and still.

"That fucking dipshit punched Drew!" Bianca cried out. She finally spoke up, and stopped her fucking whining!

Fitz glared over at Adam, storming into the room. Adam turned around, while I stood up crossing my arms. Adam was nervous around Fitz, but I wasn't. Fitz never intimidated me anymore. Fitz glanced at me, before looking back at Adam. I knew my presence alone, would be enough for Fitz to not try anything. He sighed before turning to Drew.

"Get up!" He snapped to Drew. "Get the fuck out here, and get yourself cleaned up."

Drew jumped up, like a little girl, and ran out of the door. Bianca chased after him, and I knew Fitz would punish her later for following. He stormed out without another word, before slamming to door behind him. Immediately the savages dove for the sack, but I didn't bother. I would get something for us to eat later. I turned towards Adam and Clare, before speaking.

"I think you broke his nose." I stated, smiling a bit. This was definitely something to cheer about. Adam finally punched someone. Especially with that amount of force? It was sweet.

"Maybe he'll finally learn to keep his dick in his pants." Adam sighed, leaning against the wall.

"He'll never learn that." I replied smirking slightly.

"You didn't have to punch him." Clare joined in. I nearly shook my head at her. She was so naïve and innocent.

"Yes. I did. Drew has had that coming for awhile now anyway." Adam shrugged. Something popped into my head and I needed to mention it.

"You know that tonight will be your turn now right?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of Adam going tonight, but I couldn't stop it. Placements were one of the things, I couldn't control.

"I'll take the punishment. It was worth it." Adam started sliding down the wall, until he was sitting.

"What punishment?" Clare asked. She moved to sit beside him.

"You don't go punching someone around here without punishment. He'll be put in placements tonight for what he did." I stated squatting to eye level.

"Adam. You really shouldn't have done that." Clare pleaded. She looked nervous and sad. I didn't like seeing her like that. She had the type of personality that needed to keep smiling and remain happy. Otherwise it was really depressing.

"It's fine, Clare. Drew shouldn't get away with harassing you." Adam sighed.

"He's right. You shouldn't let any of these savages get to you." I agreed. Drew deserved what he got. Actually no. He fucking deserved a whole, fucking, hell of a lot more. But I held back. I didn't want Clare to see the ruthless side of me. It wasn't a side I was particularly fond of.

"But I don't want either of you suffering consequences for protecting me." She argued.

"Clare. Don't worry about us. We can handle it." Adam pushed.

"Trust us. We just want to keep you out of trouble." I said. "You saw what happened to Jenna. She used to be like you. Innocent. Nice. Caring. Went to church every Sunday." Jenna used to be the perfect little saint. She used to be more innocent and pure than Clare was. But like all of us, who have found out, this place changes you.

"Seriously?" She asked. I could see the confusion that became evident on her face. I nodded before Adam continued.

"Yes. Two years ago, she was like you. Then she changed. This place made her hard. This place made her cold. This place made her savage." Adam said.

"Which is why, keeping you away from them, is such a big thing. We don't want to see you getting mixed up with them. They are bad news. They'll hurt you, if they get the chance." I continued.

I saw the wheels in her brain, begin to turn. I could see the fear and sadness that wove into her features. She looked so sad. I wanted to comfort her. I could also tell though, that she was strong. I could tell she had been through a lot and was trying to get through this. I didn't think she could this time. I wanted to pull her into my arms, and hold her. Keeping everything bad from getting to her. I knew I couldn't though. I knew that I wouldn't be able to save her. This place would destroy her.

I saw her wrap her limbs around herself, burying her face into herself. I could tell by the look on her face, before hand, that she was having a panic attack. At least it looked like she could control it. Unlike Adam. Adam literally broke down crying and I would sit there helpless on how to help him. Clare looked like she was trying to get rid of it, but I knew better. She was trying to hide it from us the best she could. She was trying to keep it contained, but it wasn't working. I could tell she wasn't as strong as she looked when it came to the attacks.

Without thinking, I moved towards her, stroking her back, while trying to calm her down. She flinched at my touch, but then began to relax into it. After a few moments, she began to shake, and leaned into me more. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her. She was practically laying on me now, and I wanted to hold her still. To keep her from trembling so much.

As she started to fall asleep, I began to relax. I rested my cheek against her head, and looked over at Adam. He looked sad and depressed. By his expression when his eyes met mine, I could tell my expression wasn't any happier than his. I really wanted to protect this fragile beauty in my arms, but I didn't know how. But I knew one thing for sure, that I wasn't going to leave her alone anymore. I was going to protect her if it was the last thing I did. That was the last thought that crossed my mind before I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent, and drifted off into a state between awake and asleep. It wasn't true sleep, but it was relaxing and peaceful. Especially knowing Clare was safe in my arms.

* * *

**PS: Thanks for the reviews! Let me know if this story starts to get sappy! I have trouble with that but I really don't want it to be too sappy! That's not what I am going for here. I do want some sap but if it gets too girly let me know! Thanks! Review!**

* * *

*****(NEW MESSAGE)*****

**Hey guys. If anyone is actually still reading this, I am so sorry. I had one chapter ready to go, and another one almost done. I just didn't have a computer to upload them with. Then I went to Hawaii and lost the SD Card I was using to keep them safe while I continued to write there. I knew I shouldn't have brought it and I am sorry that it will take me some more time to redo the chapters. Hopefully they will be better than what I already had planned and I promise that they will be uploaded as soon as I can get them done. So Sorry. Read and Review?**


	7. The Meeting of the Boss

**I told you I would have it up by the end of the weekend and here it is! Hope you guys like it! I have another chapter almost done. I can't verify a time to upload it because of school ending soon but it will be soon! I promise!**

**As always, Read and Review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Clare's POV

Waking up I felt calm. Regardless of where I was, and what had happened only hours ago, I felt safe. I wasn't curled up in a ball, wrapped in Eli's arms, anymore. I was now laying down but my head was laying in his lap. His head was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, while Eli opened his.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

"Perfectly." I replied.

"Good." He smirked. I glanced around the room, and saw Adam sitting in the corner, resting his eyes. I hadn't known how much time had passed but he looked awful again.

"Is he okay?" I asked Eli.

"He's going to be called for placements any minute." He sighed.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked. I really didn't want Adam to go through placements because of me. I haven't been through placements, but I do know enough that he shouldn't be doing that stuff for me. From what I know, placements are horrible. For the girls or the guys.

"Nothing he hasn't dealt with before." He replied sighing again. I nodded remaining silent. I didn't want to push.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Hours." He smirked. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" I blushed brightly, looking away from him. "It's okay." He continued quickly, probably noticing my reaction. "I thought it was cute." I met his eyes with that comment, and smiled, but I know I blushed even brighter. My face was probably deep red at the moment.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Trying to get my heart rate and the color, in my face, back to normal. "When are—um, placements a-again?" I stumbled over the words as I tried to focus. My brain turned to mush with his words, and I needed to focus on what was going on.

"Five minutes?" He replied, smirking, before leaning his head back against the wall.

I nodded my head and remained silent. We both did. Neither one of us knew what to say. For all I know, my name could be called tonight. Yeah, there was a pretty good chance with Adam but it's really whoever they choose. They could choose me. My stomache did back flips while I tried to remain calm. I knew this was something everyone, in this room, has gone through, I just didn't want to be one of them. It's not an accomplishment by any means.

A few minutes passed, and the door opened. Fitz stepped through along with the two guards that keep showing up. I guess they must work together a lot. Fitz stepped up, walking ahead of them, into the room some. We all bolted up, standing silently. Eli looked tense, while Adam looked scared. He had moved to stand next to us, while Eli stood partially in front of us both.

"As punishment for today's events," Fitz began. "Bianca and Adam are selected."

We knew this was coming. We knew that this would be the punishment. I watched as Adam slowly moved towards the door. Eli looked helpless, I could tell he wanted to help, but he couldn't. He told me, day one, that he couldn't stop the placements. Bianca had managed her way over quickly. Then again, she was standing near the door already.

"I'm sorry Adam." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't realize I had actually said it, until Fitz's gaze flickered to me.

"Oh, yes. Little Miss Purity. Asher would like a word with you." Fitz stated smiling at me. His grin was evil and laced with slime. I didn't know if I should speak up, or just follow orders. I didn't get the chance because Eli spoke up for me, and I, again, cowered behind him.

"What for?" Eli demanded. I felt like a lost puppy, chasing it's tail.

"Asher would like to meet her. Especially after today's events. Wants to know if she is worth keeping around." Fitz winked at me, when he flickered his gaze between Eli and I. "Let's go." He yelled before turning around and heading towards the door.

With his outburst, I jumped and scurried over to Adam's side. I glanced back at Eli and he looked sad and enraged. He gave me an apologetic look as I walked out of the room. I followed Fitz and the other guards, standing really close to Adam. He looked sad and disappointed. I knew that he was trying to keep me out of this part of the system, just like Eli, only I knew better. I knew that neither of them could keep me from it. I knew that they would get killed if they tried and that would leave me by myself.

We passed through some doors, leading into other hallways, before we came to a stop at wooden door. From what I have seen of the building, it looked like an empty office building, but it also had a hospital-like structure. Long hallways with doors lining the walls and a gated security door around every corner.

The door we came to was locked, and the guards had to open it. Bianca was pushed into the room, and they shut and locked it swiftly. From what I saw of the room, it looked like a prison visitation room. Bare with plain walls. One table and two chairs, in the center of the room. Nothing else.

We continued walking down the hallway, and eventually stopped at another door. This one was different. It was bigger and made of metal. Two guards stood out front of it. My gut immediately told me that this was my door. Adam squeezed my hand in reassurance, and I knew full well that he couldn't do anything more than that. Fitz walked over to me, grabbing my arm forcefully, and pulling me along with him.

I glanced back at Adam, as the guards who were standing on either side of the door, opened the door for us. Fitz pulled me into the room with him, and I studied it. It actually looked like an office of some CEO. It looked expensive too. Fitz dragged me over to the chair in front of the desk and pushed me into it. He stood behind me, staring me down, as we waited in silence.

There was a door on the opposite side of the room from the one we entered. It opened a few moments later. A man in his late twenties, early thirties, walked in. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and bulky. I wouldn't use the word muscular but he was broadly built. He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. He nodded to Fitz, and Fitz walked to the door we had come in through.

The door opened and Fitz stepped out, I briefly saw Adam still standing there. He looked nervously for me, and apologized with his eyes. The door shut moments after it was opened and I turned back around. I wasn't going to let this guy see my fear. It was probably a stupid thing, especially after what happened with Bianca and Drew, but I couldn't help it. I hated when people saw me weak. Eli and Adam saw me weak and I still didn't like that they saw me that way.

This guy, who I presumed was this 'Asher' character Fitz mentioned, sat before me. He stared at every inch of my body that was visible to him, from his side of the desk; lust filling his gaze. I cleared my throat, and his eyes finally flickered to meet mine. He licked his lips and motioned for me to come forward. I slowly stood up, walking around the desk, keeping my distance from him. He pulled me forward, taking my hand in his. I remained perfectly still, and tried to keep my distance as much as possible.

I stood in front of his chair, which was swiveled towards me, my legs millimeters away from his. I could smell the whiskey on his breath, without him even having to talk. It was overpowering and revolting. His eyes raked over my body once more, and he groaned, before he began to speak.

"What religion are you?" He moaned. I looked at him confused but then I realized that my hand, the one that he wasn't holding, was stroking my cross necklace.

"Christian." I mumbled quietly. I really wanted to leave this room. I didn't care if I was going to end up back in that box room, but I definitely didn't want to stay here. I felt dirty and exposed under his gaze, and I was terrified about what could happen since we were alone.

"You're a naughty little Christian then, aren't you? With that skirt so short? It's like you're begging to be touched." He groaned again, making me want to puke.

He pulled me closer to him, and now I was standing between his legs. He dropped my hand, and I let it fall to my side, then he began running his hands up and down the back of my legs. I wanted to slap him but I didn't want to get hit in return, so I settled for clenching my teeth.

He dragged his dirty fingers, higher and higher up my legs with every stroke he did. I gasped when he finally reached my butt. He clasped a hand on each cheek, under my skirt, and used that as leverage to pull me closer. I knew, right then, what was going to happen; and there was nothing I would be able to do to stop it.

I decided that I wasn't going to do let it happen without a fight. Whether it would end up getting me killed or not, I didn't care. I slapped his face, hard. Pulling back from him, and stumbling into the wall behind me. I knocked over a plant, that I didn't know was next to me, letting it shatter on the floor. The guards from the hallway came rushing in, and they noticed Asher rubbing his cheek.

"You want us to get rid of her?" One of them asked.

"No. That's quite alright. I know that I am going to have some fun with this one." Asher sneered, smiling wickedly at me. "Put her back with the others. I'm done with her for now. Bring me Jenna. I need a good fuck, that I know she won't give me. Today at least." He leered at me as he continued speaking.

"Jenna was disposed of, due to inexcusable behavior." The guard who spoke before replied.

"That's a damn shame. That slut always seemed to prefer her time spent with me. Hmm." He breathed as he thought. "Since Bianca is tied up at the moment, and I do not wish to wait for her to be done, send me an easy fuck. Your choice. You're dismissed." He waved them off. While the guard, who didn't speak, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me from the room.

I was relieved to be out of there, and I couldn't believe how thrilled I was to be heading back to Eli and Adam. I so didn't want to meet Asher again, but I had a feeling I would be seeing him again very soon. But whatever. That was for another day. The guards practically pushed me down the hallway, towards the door that I was supposed to enter.

I nearly fell every time they pushed me. I didn't have the balance to catch myself when they were practically making it so I would fall. Soon enough, we were back at the door, and they opened it swiftly. They pushed me again, and I stumbled into the room, almost falling again.

"Thanks for nothing." I muttered at the guards, as I made my way towards the back wall.

I didn't meet anyone's gaze, before sitting down. I was afraid to look anyone in the eye, because I knew that since Asher wasn't 'satisfied' with me, that he was now getting someone else. I didn't want to see that person's emotions that were probably mixed into the scowl they all seemed to have plastered on their faces.

"Imogen. Let's go."

The guards ushered some small girl, who looked only about a year older than me, out of the room swiftly. I slumped against the wall and immediately Eli was at my side. Adam, however, was nowhere to be found. I guess he wasn't back yet.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, fear evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, sighing in relief. I closed my eyes briefly, before opening them and meeting Eli's gaze.

"What happened?" He looked hesitant to ask, but I knew he was curious.

"Nothing really. He just stared at me for most of the time. He got a little too grabby towards the end, and I slapped him. Then he had his guards escort me back here." I exhaled, before leaning my head back against the wall, and closing my eyes.

"Do you know why they called Imogen away?" He asked curiously.

"Since he didn't get what he wanted from me, he asked for Jenna. Apparently news didn't get back to him yet. They told him, and he asked for someone easy. Guards' choice. I guess they chose Imogen." I said shrugging, looking back over at him.

"You should rest." Eli suggested. I nodded in return, crawling over into the corner and curling up. The dark depths of unconsciousness took me under swiftly after that.


	8. The Revelation

**Hey everyone. I told you I didn't know when I would be posting again. But I tried as hard as I could to get more for you soon. I am posting Chapter 8 and 9 now. Chapter 10 will be up by this afternoon. Hope you guys like it!**

**As always, Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

Clare's POV

Some time later, I awoke to a commotion. I groaned, before rubbing my eyes and sitting up. I glanced over at the door, and saw Bianca and Imogen stumbling into the room. They were unusually quiet, so the commotion was not involving them. It was Adam. He was sitting in the corner opposite from me. He was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Eli was trying to coax him from going into a panic attack.

Adam was hysterical, and it made my heart clench to see him like that. Eli's tactics seemed to be working because eventually Adam just leaned into Eli and was just crying. He was no longer shaking but he was on the verge of sobbing. Eli patted his back, and glanced over at me. He had a look of sadness and relief in his features. Eventually Adam seemed to have fallen asleep, and Eli laid him on the ground, in the corner. He came over to me, sitting beside me, sighing.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Eventually." Eli replied.

"What—What did they do to him?" I asked. I knew that I definitely didn't want to know, but my mouth had other thoughts.

"Remember when I said that guys are never raped?" He began, looking over at me finally. I nodded, and he continued. "Well. That rule doesn't exactly apply to Adam."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked frantically. My thoughts were spinning in my head. Questions were swirling and I didn't know what to ask first. Eli continued before I could choose one.

"Adam isn't exactly a guy. Physically." He explained. "He's transgender."

"How long has he been transgender?" I asked. Honestly. This wasn't the weirdest thing I've heard.

"He says he knew since he was like seven or eight. But he mentioned that he has only been dressing as a guy since he was thirteen, fourteen." He answered.

"I am assuming that the guards found out. When?"

"A few beatings into his stay here. They shredded his clothes enough that they saw the ace bandage he uses to flatten his chest. They questioned him, to which he didn't have an answer. They practically tore the rest of his clothes off, only to find out that he was, physically at least, a girl. They beat him even more that we thought he was going to die. When he didn't, I was thankful. I couldn't lose another person to this fucking hell hole. They've only raped him since. Never really beating unless they get upset with him. But they know that raping gets to him. More so than any girl here. So they usually just stick to that." Eli finished speaking.

It was a lot to take in. For one, I felt like I should protect Adam, keep him from this place. Not like I could do much in protection but it's a thought. And then there was the fact that Eli mentioned again that he lost someone here. I wanted to ask but he looked so defeated and lost in thought that I really didn't want to push any further, tonight at least. Eventually, I was going to find out what happened here. What happened to have Eli, and Adam, not want to talk about it.

I didn't really know what to do to comfort Eli. He had a really sad expression and I wanted to cheer him up. Since he was lost in thought, I decided to remain quiet. Instead, I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his arm. I curled into him, and leaned my head onto his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge me, or even that he was there. He was still lost in thought, but I didn't care. He needed some sort of comfort, and I could feel him relax a little.

I don't know how long we sat like that but I knew that it was what we both needed. Some sort of comfort from someone who cared.


	9. The Breakdown

**Hey guys. One more thing. The next chapter will be Chapter 8 and 9 in Eli's POV. I felt that you guys should see what is going through his head during these times. This is where most of the characters will develop. And unfortunately things will be getting worse before it gets better. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

Clare's POV

Eli and I didn't speak at all during our time watching Adam. I didn't know how much time had passed but something told me it wasn't long. Adam could only handle sleeping for short periods of time, and tonight I had a feeling would be even shorter. Tonight shook him. And I did this to him. I was the cause of his pain.

Tonight was something painful for Adam and I; but for some reason I was able to work through the fear of Asher, and focus on Adam. My heart broke for him. I had to be strong for him, because if I broke down too, it would make Adam worse, and I'm pretty sure Eli would lose it as well. There is no way I could do it to both of them.

Eli shouldn't be taking care of me. He's in the same predicament I am in. He shouldn't be comforting me. Adam should be the one we take care of right now. I wasn't the one who was forced to feel like a girl, to be a girl, when you're a boy in your mind. I wasn't the one who is a boy but still gets raped, when no other boy does.

I am strong, and I can get through this. I need to just make sure that Adam can make it through this as well. I needed him, just as much as he needed me right now. I just didn't know how to help him, so I followed Eli's example.

I still had my head leaning on Eli's shoulder, and my arms wrapped around his. Eli's head was leaning back on the wall behind us, and both of our eyes were closed. What could either of us say to change what he has already told me? What could either of us say that would help Adam get through this? What could either of us say that would change anything? Or get us out of here, alive?

A movement to my right broke me out of my inner conflict. Eli still had his eyes closed but I saw it. Adam's face was contorted in pain. He was starting to squirm. When he started moaning, Eli finally looked over. The emotions that crossed over Eli's features, broke my heart. Fear. Sadness. Worry. Anger. I couldn't believe that the tough, emotionless person I made Eli out to be, was showing all of these strong emotions for Adam. He must really care about him.

Adam began thrashing more, and Eli jumped up. I could tell that Adam was in pain. This nightmare was definitely taking over and he needed to be woken up. Which is exactly what Eli was going to do. Eli went over and tried to wake him but Adam was thrashing too much. He had to hold Adam's arms and legs down but it was taking too much focus that he couldn't do it all.

"Clare." Eli sighed. I was indecisive up to that point, on whether or not he wanted me to intervene and help. The moment my name left his mouth, I was over there. Kneeling next to him.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Talk to him. Try to get him to snap out of it. Don't startle him though. He will freak." Eli urged, focusing on holding his arms and legs down.

"Adam?" I called. "Adam. It's Clare. It's not real. It's okay. You're safe. The nightmare isn't real. That's all it is. Just a nightmare. You're safe. Eli and I want you to come back to us. Please." I continued on for a few minutes. Trying to get him to listen. Trying to get him to open his eyes. Just when I thought my attempts were hopeless, he opened his eyes.

"Cl—Clare?" He sobbed, tears in his eyes.

"It's okay. We're here. It wasn't real." I murmured.

"Eli—Oh god! It was Fitz! It was Fitz this time, Eli! Oh god! It wasn't a client! I was tricked! Oh god!" He sobbed.

He moved pulling closer to me. I swiveled around so I could lean against the wall behind him, and laid his head on my lap. He nuzzled his head into my shirt, clutching it with his fists. I coddled him, while glancing up at Eli; this was the first coherent thing he spoke since he returned and I wasn't liking the details. I watched his expression change from sadness to anger to pure rage in a matter of seconds.

I thought Eli's eyes were going to pop out of his skull. His face hardened and refused to look in anyone's direction. I knew he was furious but there was nothing I could possibly say that would change any of it. If Fitz did this to Adam, then I knew that Eli was going to kill him. And I wasn't speaking in terms of metaphorically. It was definitely one-hundred-percent real. As I was watching Eli, Adam had fallen back to sleep again. I stroked his hair to sooth him as I focused on Eli. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I'll be back." He growled, shooting up. He stormed to the door, and I panicked.

I didn't want him tracking Fitz down. I knew it wouldn't end well. Even if Eli didn't get hurt, he would get into trouble. He would be the next one in rotation for the placements. He would be the next one being hurt. I couldn't handle that. I shifted Adam off of me, and stood up. Eli was already at the door, and I followed after him swiftly.

He was so angry, he didn't even lock the door behind him. He just slammed it, loudly. None of the savages seemed to care, sleeping and talking amongst themselves. I took one last glance at Adam, and saw that he was still asleep, and pushed the door open. I glanced quickly around, and noticed that I didn't see anyone. I was afraid I was too late. That Eli had already stormed down the hallway, and through one of the many doors, and I would get lost before I actually found him.

My heart rate sped up, as I walked into the bathroom. Hoping to find him there, and be able to talk some sense into him before it was too late. I opened the door, and was surprised at what I saw.

"Thank god." I murmured, sighing in relief.

Eli was standing at the sinks, hands propping himself up on one. He hung his head, and his eyes were closed. He looked defeated and sad, but no longer angry. At least for the moment. When I had opened the door, to enter, he looked over at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sadly, his voice breaking. My heart literally snapped into two at the sound.

"Making sure you're okay." I lied. It wasn't a complete lie. I did need to make sure he was okay. But I hadn't expected him to be in this state.

I walked over to him, standing next to him. I leaned against the sink, and looked over at him, only he didn't meet my gaze again. His eyes were closed again, and it looked like he was trying to fight back tears. I wouldn't blame him. Adam and I, have already had our fair share. It would only make sense that he should too.

When he didn't acknowledge me for a few moments, I touched his shoulder lightly. Turning him to me. Making him meet my gaze, and he looked crushed. Like nothing and no one could help him. I pulled him to me, making him return the hug. I could tell he need the comfort of another human being. He needed the comfort from someone who understood.

I did. After that day, Jake held me whenever I asked him too. Even when I didn't even ask, he would just hold me, and let me vent. Let me cry if needed. I understood very well, how caring about another could affect your own emotions. How, sometimes, you needed to just vent. Something Eli can't do, obviously, while he is in here. I could tell he felt like he needed to be tough for Adam and I. Which he didn't need to be. He could let his guard down once and a while.

His arms were wrapped around my waist, and he was pulling me tighter against him. I didn't care though, I knew this was what he needed. He nuzzled his face into my neck, and I could hear him breathing deeply into my hair. His breathing was decreasing slowly. He was finally calming down. I knew he would, given some time.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but it was nice, comforting, knowing that there was someone there that needed you as much as you needed them. Someone who could take comfort in you being there for them. Knowing you were there for them.


	10. The Mental Tirade

**Just like I promised. Here's Chapter 10 in Eli's POV. I hope you guys like it. This one is longer, hopefully to make up for the two previous shorter chapters. I am already working on Chapter 11 and I think I figured out the rest of the story. I just need to put it in writing. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Also, I know a lot of you guys are anxious to know about Adam, Eli, and Clare's pasts. Don't worry everything will be out in the open eventually. It's just not time yet. I will answer all of the open questions that I have left. Don't worry! It will happen within the next few chapters!**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

Eli's POV

I waited anxiously for Adam's return. Clare was asleep beside me, and I couldn't relish in the fact that we were in close proximity, because I was too hung up on Adam. I was afraid of what condition he was going to be in when he returned. I knew, full well, the usual condition he usually showed up in. I also knew that if he showed up here like that, that he was going to make a scene loud enough to wake up Clare.

If he woke up Clare, I would have to end up explaining something that wasn't my secret to share. I really didn't want to have to explain because Adam should tell her when he's ready. Only I don't think he will get that chance. Sometime after Clare fell asleep, the door swung open. I jumped to my feet, and saw Adam thrown into the room.

I growled at the guards standing in the doorway, noticing Fitz wasn't among them. These guards were new, but were frequent to working with me and this room. So they were aware that I would fight if ticked off or even confronted. This meant that they fled in an instant.

"Pussies." I muttered under my breath, turning my attention back to Adam.

He was crawling towards his corner, and was freaking out already. I followed silently, waiting until he got there. He didn't seem to notice me either, until he made it there, and turned around. That was when he became hysterical. He completely freaked out, and there was nothing for me to do, but try to keep him from passing out.

I tried calming him by using soothing words and tone. I really didn't want him going into a panic attack. I was vaguely aware of Bianca and Imogen coming into the room, and the door shutting, but my main focus was on Adam. He was my priority at the moment. He was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably and I couldn't seem to do much about it.

Eventually, Adam leaned into me, defeated. By now, he was just crying and I patted his back. I glanced over at Clare, hoping she wasn't awake. Unfortunately, my hopes were crushed when I met her sparkling crystal blue eyes. She looked sad and confused, which was understandable considering she didn't know the whole story behind it. Which meant I would have to tell her now. Something I really didn't want to do at all; but what choice did I have?

A little while later, I noticed Adam had fallen asleep against me, and I laid him back in his corner. Then I slid over to where Clare was sitting, and sighed. I noticed Clare was on the verge of asking something, and I thought to myself _"Here it comes. Might as well get it over with."_

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Eventually." I replied.

"What—What did they do to him?" She asked. I could tell that she was on the verge of changing the subject. She was scared about the placements. It was an understandable fear. One that I still sort of had, but didn't show to anyone. My emotions tend to be hidden now, and I couldn't help that even if I wanted to.

"Remember when I said that guys are never raped?" I began. Might as well get this over with. She nodded, and I started speaking again. "Well. That rule doesn't exactly apply to Adam."

"What? What are you talking about?" She shrieked. I could tell she was getting freaked out, and I didn't exactly know how to help her. I just thought I would continue, and answer her questions.

"Adam isn't exactly a guy. Physically." I explained. "He's transgender."

"How long has he been transgender?" She asked. I was taken aback by the normalcy she had in her voice. Somehow sounding as if I asked her a simple question, like I asked _"__What__'__s__your__favorite__color__?"_

"He says he knew since he was like seven or eight. But he mentioned that he has only been dressing as a guy since he was thirteen, fourteen." I replied, focusing on the conversation at hand.

"I am assuming that the guards found out. When?" She's intuitive. I usually liked that, but in this case, I didn't know if that was good or bad thing.

"A few beatings into his stay here. They shredded his clothes enough that they saw the ace bandage he uses to flatten his chest. They questioned him, to which he didn't have an answer. They practically tore the rest of his clothes off, only to find out that he was, physically at least, a girl. They beat him even more that we thought he was going to die. When he didn't, I was thankful. I couldn't lose another person to this fucking hell hole. They've only raped him since. Never really beating unless they get upset with him. But they know that raping gets to him. More so than any girl here. So they usually just stick to that." Rage started building up in me, along with sadness. She was listening intently, even as I choked back sobs as I spoke. Hoping that she didn't hear them in my voice, as I spoke.

My mind raced a mile a minute, as my vision flashed back to that time. Those days. Those days were the hardest for me. I had just lost everything important to me, and they had stripped the last thing I loved away from me. They couldn't take away Adam too. The couldn't. I was just starting to open up and feel again. My life didn't seem as hopeless with him around. He was my best friend already and at the time I had only known him a few weeks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Clare scooting closer to me. This brought me jumping back and forth from the past and present. My mind racing with the thoughts of then and now. Comparing the two times. How they were similar and how they were different. I am glad that they have a lot of differences at the moment. I just hoped that my life wouldn't end up in the same way it did three years ago. I don't think I could take it.

Clare wrapped her arms around mine, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I was so numb that I could barely feel her presence, let alone her touch. I did take comfort in her proximity, and smiled as I closed my eyes. It was so nice to have someone care again. Someone other than Adam. Someone else that could be my rock when Adam couldn't be. Someone who could help me with the burden I, so heavily, carry when trying to keep Adam from passing out. It was something I desperately needed.

My mind continued to drift in and out of memories and watching Adam. I was vaguely aware that neither Clare or I have spoken during our time watching Adam. I was also aware that we haven't moved from our positions. She was still cuddled up against me, but I still couldn't move enough to show I knew she was there.

Two hours have passed since she moved next to me. Two hours of bliss in this despair of a room. I was now just waiting to see when the euphoria would fade and the reality would settle back into my mind. Adam would be waking up soon, I knew it. It wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when. Adam needed all the sleep he could get but something told me he wouldn't be getting much here.

I also had noticed that Clare was exceptionally strong. Not many of us have gone up against Asher, and went against him, and lived to tell about it. Those who have were probably beaten or raped as punishment. I knew that neither of those things happened, which only meant that Asher has taken a liking to her. Something that isn't good.

Between Asher and Fitz, I really didn't know which was the lesser of the two evils. Both were cruel to "their girls". Both were evil and vindictive. Both I wanted to keep Clare from. She wouldn't be as strong once they broke her. I don't think I could handle watching such a strong person be broken in this place. It would kill me to see that happen, to Clare no less.

I felt Clare move beside me, but didn't think anything of it. I was in the process of trying to rest my eyes, while I had the chance. Adam would be waking up soon. I heard someone moan in pain, and my eyes shot open. I was over to Adam in a flash. He was having one of his night terrors, and I knew that he would break down again once I woke him, but I had to. I had to. I couldn't leave him to the nightmares. I had a feeling it would be worse.

I tried to restrain his arms, so I could talk to him. To get him to wake up, but he was moving around too much. I couldn't do both. I was either going to get punched or he wasn't going to be able to hear me. This one was bad. Worse than the others. I needed help. Before I had a chance to dwell on the options, my mouth spoke for me.

"Clare." I whispered. It was a sad sigh that escaped my lips and I wasn't even sure if she heard me, but the next thing I knew she was beside me. She knelt beside me before I even blinked, turning to me.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked anxiously. I could tell she wanted to help. I could tell she cared about him. That's all he needed. Some one who cared.

"Talk to him. Try to get him to snap out of it." I thought about my words, before continuing. "Don't startle him though. He will freak." I stressed the last part because I don't think I could hold him back if she startled him. And I didn't want her to get hit.

I focused all of my self into holding Adam down. Holding him back, that I didn't even hear the words coming out of Clare's mouth. Just her tone. Her voice was soft and caring. It was like a lullaby or a quiet melody. Something I wanted to put on repeat to try to soothe me.

Clare continued her soothing until he finally opened his eyes. His eyes were watering up, and that was a good sign. It was better to be crying than to be angry and possibly lash out at us.

"Cl—Clare?" His voice cracked and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help my best friend but wasn't sure how to.

"It's okay. We're here. It wasn't real." Clare continued. She knew what to do. Adam immediately clung to her, and started crying. He never diffused that quickly. He never broke down that fast. That didn't stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth afterwards though.

"Eli—Oh god! It was Fitz! It was Fitz this time, Eli! Oh god! It wasn't a client! I was tricked! Oh god!" Rage built up as I registered the words.

I no longer could see clearly and the only discernible thoughts, that I could make out in my jumbled mind, were ways to kill and torture Fitz. I wanted him dead. He needed to die. He needed to suffer. He needed to be taught a fucking lesson after all the fucking pain he has put Adam and I through. He was the one who discovered Adam secret in the first place. He was the first to rape him. And he will be the fucking last. He will be fucking shredded for this. Blood will be fucking splattered everywhere when I'm done. A quick fucking death won't be good enough for him. He needed to die. Slowly.

I felt like I was going to suffocate if I stayed in this dank cell room any longer. I needed to leave this room. Now.

"I'll be back." I growled.

The growl just enforced my need to leave this room. If not, someone was going to get hurt. I just knew it, and I didn't want Adam or Clare to become a casualty or witness my tirade. I ran towards the door, trying to get out as soon as possible. I didn't even bother locking the door after I left it. No one would dare leave that room. Not unless they wanted to die. They knew what happened three years ago. They wouldn't want to risk their lives for a hopeless cause.

I knew I couldn't go after Fitz. No matter how badly I wanted to, I couldn't. I would be beaten or tortured, and most likely killed for disobedience. I went to the bathroom for some space. I needed to cool down, and get away from everyone. I didn't want to have a meltdown. My rage needed to get under control.

I walked over to the sinks, propping my hands up on one of their edges. I closed my eyes, and tried to calm down. A few seconds later I heard the door open, and I looked over. Not wanting to deal with Fitz, but at the same time my rage was still boiling inside, and would rise at the sight of him. When I did look over, however, I saw Clare.

She looked worried and scared, and I wanted to look away from her because of the shame I felt for my rage. Instead, I found I couldn't because of her crystal blue eyes that entranced me, once again, in their depths.

"Thank god." She whispered, so low, I could barely hear her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I wanted to curse at the fact that my voice broke, but I was too defeated to.

"Making sure you're okay." She replied a little more confidently.

If she actually believed that I was tame enough to go here willingly, than she gave me too much credit. If she hoped I would be here, instead of beating up Fitz, than she was lucky. Any normal circumstances, I would be pounding Fitz into nothing. Instead, I am here, on the verge of breaking down, in a bathroom.

She walked over to me, but I closed my eyes to see anything else. I needed to calm down further before she tried to coax me back into that room. That fucking cramped box that we all shared. Eventually, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and she turned me to her. I expected her to begin her attempt to bring me back there, and if she asks, I would go too.

She was worried about Adam just as much as I was, and it was probably hard to leave him back there. I only left because I needed to calm down. Otherwise I wouldn't have left Adam and Clare alone again. Not like that last time with Drew. She made me meet her gaze, and I held it for a few seconds, waiting for her to continue.

Instead of speaking though, she just pulled me to her. It was sudden, but eventually I relaxed into it. It felt nice to be held by someone who was in the same boat as me. Someone who understood to an extent of the trauma that I go through. Clare wasn't here for my past but she was here for my present, and that is what I needed at the moment.

I realized that I liked being hugged, especially by her, and I shouldn't have pushed so many people away all my life. I only allowed four people into my heart, and one of them is dead. The other one is in that room, traumatized right now. Maybe I should let one more in. Just one. For now.

I decided to relish in this moment, and wrapped my arms around her tighter. I loved the feeling of someone close to me. I loved the feeling of her close to me. I nuzzled my face into her neck, breathing in her vanilla shampoo. It was relaxing and I calmed the rest of the way down. Anger was still evident in my mind, but I pushed it back. I couldn't do anything about it, but I could hate. I could want him dead. And that was good enough. For now.


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys. I know it's been nearly a month again, but I hope to be updating more now. I have one week of school left, before I am done. Then a whole summer to finish all of my stories and work on the new ones that I have yet to post. **

**As for reviews go. (I am going to be cliche here) Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far. **

*****Goldsworthys: **

**Thanks for taking the time to review. I really don't mind what type of review people give, as long as it helps me with my writing or if they are just giving feedback of any kind. I am not going to be rewriting an entire chapter like that, it was just that I wanted to get inside of Eli's head again. I do prefer Clare's POV but I feel that you can't really learn how disconnected and tormented these other characters are until you get inside their heads. Also, the bad summary fiasco was really me just running out of room. And I am not the type to write the perfect summary inside the story, so I wanted to warn people because I am very wordy, so I couldn't shorten it without losing some of the dramatics I feel it needed. And also I feel that I should warn you that even though it is dark, it will be getting darker. It may be predictable, but I hope it won't be. I hate it when stories are predictable. And when you mentioned that you knew nothing was truly going to happen to Clare, I have to say, I have some stuff planned that might actually shock you. Either way, thank you for taking the time to review on my writing. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

*******Another thing. I have heard some rumors going around with reviews and in stories, that there might be a deletion of all M-Rated stories? And possibly the authors, as punishment? Specifically June 6th? If it does, which I hope not, then I will be making a new account. It would be sad to lose all of my awesome reviews and stories, but I guess that is what it costs to write them. But if anyone can confirm or deny this rumor it would be helpful. I would really like to know one way or another if this story and all of my others are going to be deleted.**

**Thanks! As always, Read and Review!**

* * *

Clare's POV

I don't know how long we stayed in the bathroom. At some point, we ended up collapsing where we were. Almost like our legs just gave up from under us; too tired to carry on. I cradled Eli, much like I did Adam. I guess they both needed someone today. I just hope I am strong enough to be their rock. Who knows if I am. Only time will tell. We remained silent the whole time, and I didn't press for conversation. I felt he needed silence; space, mentally at least.

"Thanks." He croaked, pulling back slightly, to meet my gaze. His voice was scratchy from emotions and being silent for a while.

"It's not a problem." I replied. "Are you okay?" I was hesitant on the question but it needed to be asked.

"At the moment." He smirked lightly.

"Come on." I said standing up, lending my hand to him. "We should get back to Adam."

"Yeah." He exhaled, accepting my hand, and standing up. We walked out of the door, intending to head to the room. Only someone was in the hallway. We both seemed to notice at the same time, as Eli pushed me behind him, standing in front of the figure.

"Clare." Fitz said, nodding almost like in approval. "Somehow I knew it would be you."

"Leave her alone, Fitz." Eli growled. "Haven't you fucking done enough damage?"

"What? With Tranny? Never. She doesn't satisfy me." He sneered. "Clare, on the other hand, you never know. I've always wanted to rape a virgin. One that at least looked like a girl." He made virginity sound like a disease. Which, honestly, I would think that, at seventeen years old, it's a good thing. You know, if I was one.

"Too late. Haven't been one for quite some time now." I muttered. I thought no one heard me, but apparently Fitz did.

"If that's the truth, then why do you look ashamed? What? Did your pretty, tough boyfriend dump you afterwards? He find a better slut to have in bed then you?" I flinched at his words. Taunting me with memories of that day. However, he was far from the truth.

"Whatever the circumstances, you're not going to get a chance to find out." Eli growled, stepping forward.

"Well. We'll just see about that. Won't we?" He sneered again.

"Let's go Clare." Eli ordered, staring Fitz down, as he walked me to the door.

"Next time, Clare. There's always next time." He snidely replied before sauntering off down the hall.

Eli opened the door, and let me in. He locked it behind him, and I went to Adam. I went to sit next to him, pulling his head onto my lap again. I started stroking his hair, when Eli sat down next to me.

"I won't let him near you." He stated firmly. "I promise you, he won't touch you."

"I believe you, Eli." I replied, linking my fingers with his.

I didn't meet his gaze again. I focused on stroking Adam's hair with my other hand. I knew I wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon, and I just focused on Adam's soft hair, and Eli's firm grip on my hand; that he never released the whole time we sat there. Eventually he was called away to get our breakfast, and I just kept sitting there.

Adam had woken up a couple of times but it wasn't panic attacks during these times. It was just a jolt, before he would snuggle into me again and fall back to sleep. I now understood what he meant by how precious sleep is. Nightmares can invade your dreams as easily as blinking, when seeing half of the things we do in here. Adam even slept through breakfast and Eli and I had time to ourselves. We continued to talk about our interests, and we got into a nice conversation about our different writing styles.

I found out that Eli tends to write on the horror story side, while I tend to write fan fiction. Particularly vampire fan fiction. He seemed to be really interested in hearing about my stories, which surprised me. Usually people don't tend to care enough to ask. But, for some unknown reason, he did. He cared. I could see that in his eyes.

It was probably because he was a writer too. Writers tend to understand each other. They know things about writing and understand techniques that other people don't know or care about. It's a connect writers tend to share.

"You seem to know your techniques. Does anyone in your family write?" He asked me.

"Darcy does. It was actually something we used to bond over before she left for Kenya." I replied.

"What type of writing? From what you've told me, it doesn't sound like she's the fan fiction type." He said with a teasing tone.

"She's very passionate for writing about topics that people don't think enough about. Right now, she is working on a documentary/biography on her time in Kenya." I stated; thinking back to when I was little, hanging out with Darcy.

"That's great. Has anything of hers been published yet?" He asked.

"Not in any big time paper but our local newspaper and school paper have published some of her stuff. She hopes to make it big someday." I said.

"That's great. What about you? Have you had anything published before? Or are you still hoping?" He asked.

"I have a few stories online on different websites but for the most part, I am still hoping. Maybe someday I will actually get a true story out there, but for now, nothing. What about you? Do you have anything published yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. I told you about Stalker Angel. I got it published before I was kidnapped. It's only really being sold at the comic book store in my town but still it's a start. Only I don't know if they are still selling it. Probably not. I hope to do more with the characters someday." He replied.

We continued on from there, just talking about anything and everything. I really liked how neither one of us really mentioned to possibly of us not getting out. We just pretended it was all gone, and we were capable of doing anything we wanted.

Eventually Eli was called away again, but this time it was longer than usual. He dropped off food, for the group and us, before he left again. Adam was still sleeping so, I closed my eyes to get some sort of sleep.

"Clare?" Adam asked. I looked down at him, and he was staring up at me.

"Hey. Did you sleep okay?" I asked, as he sat up.

"Yeah. For the most part. Where's Eli?"

"He was called away." I stated vaguely.

"Do you know what for?" He asked.

"Not really. He brought food and then left again."

"This can't be good." Adam muttered.

"Why? He said he gets called away frequently." I said, not understanding.

"Getting called away is one thing. He does have to get us food and things like that, but staying away is a different thing. How long has he been gone?" He asked.

"I don't know how much time has passed but I'd say about an hour?" I stated, unsurely.

"I hope they didn't make him go on a run." Adam stated worriedly.

"Okay. Now you are scaring me. Where would they send him?" I asked nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer, because I was pretty sure I knew.

"Sometimes, when they don't have enough guards to go out and, you know, take someone, they get Eli to go with them." Adam stated.

"You're telling me, that they have him kidnap people?" I demanded. I needed clarification. I could not just sit back and act like everything is okay, by Eli doing this. "You're telling me, that he takes people just like me? Just like you?"

"No. I mean it's not like he has a choice, and he only drives the car." Adam reassured.

"Oh, well, since you put it that way." I snapped. I was terrified to see another girl walk into the room, and Eli be the reason that they brought her into this hell.

"I promise you, he doesn't do it willingly. He does it to survive. Just like the bathroom agreement he has with Fitz. He has told you about that hasn't he?" Adam asked.

"Oh. He told me about that alright. You know, since I witnessed it firsthand, so he couldn't exactly keep that from me." I retorted.

"He isn't trying to keep that stuff from you. I promise. It's just that we don't want you to learn about all the stuff that goes on here. You're too innocent, for lack of a better word. We want to keep you that way." He pleaded.

"I am in no way innocent. If you saw half the things that I saw, you would realize that I am not innocent." I argued.

"Just trust us Clare. We aren't trying to hurt you. We just want to keep you from getting destroyed in here. I can already see how this place is changing you. Which means, I know for a fact, Eli knows too."

"I can't do this. I can't. Just please—please stop with the keeping secrets. I just really don't want to deal with all of this and have you guys lying to me too. I just won't be able to take it." I cried.

"Okay. Okay." Adam pulled me into him, hugging me tightly. I don't know who the hug was more for. Me or him. "It's okay." No tears were actually shed from me, but I did need to calm down.

We stayed like that until Eli came back.


	12. The Panic Attack

**Hey guys. I am actually psyched that I got this done so close to the last update but it is short. I must tell you that. I couldn't go into too much detail for this chapter because I didn't want to reveal too much. I promise I will reveal all details to Clare's past very very soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will be working on the next one now, and hopefully I will be able to get it uploaded soon!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Clare's POV

I leaned against Adam's arm, and closed my eyes. My nerves were on edge, and I didn't know how to calm them. I was freaking out inside about where Eli was, and I wasn't completely sure that I wanted to know. Some things, particularly questions, are better off left unanswered. Unfortunately, luck is never on my side. The door opens and Eli comes walking through it. He shuts and locks the door behind him and walks over to us.

"Hey." He sighed, sliding against the wall.

"Hey." I muttered. I really wanted to ask where he'd been but I kept my mouth shut. Fortunately, Adam spoke up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. I had to help with one of the placement rooms. They have apparently decided to add another one. And you know what that means." Eli stated, before trailing off.

"Great. Like we need more people in here. We have enough already." Adam sighed.

"What? How many? When?" I asked, spur of the moment. I thought I was able to control my mouth, apparently not.

"No idea. Most likely within the next few days and usually when a room gets cleared out it's around two or three people." Eli replied. I nodded, afraid of what I would say next.

"Do you know where the pick-up will be?" Adam asked.

"From what I heard it was going to be local this time. I don't know if they have an exact target yet though. It could be random again for all I know." He said.

"Wait. They actually have specific targets sometimes? I thought we were all random." I asked.

Eli looked hesitant to respond but Adam spoke up.

"Just tell her. I promised her no more secrets." Adam sighed.

"Sometimes—" Eli began. "Sometimes, they have specific targets based on household funds. Where they have teenagers become targets specifically because of the amount of money their parents have. So they can hold a ransom over their heads, and most will pay in the hope that they will get their children back. Unfortunately, they never do. The parents pay but we never leave."

"And you just go along with it?" I snapped.

"No. Of course not. It's not like I'm involved." He replied confused by my outburst.

"Oh, so you aren't driving the getaway car?" I retorted.

"I meant with the decision making. What are you talking about?" Eli asked. He was definitely taken back by the question. He looked to Adam for help.

"Adam told me that you drive the van! When they go pick up kids!" I argued.

"Adam! What the fuck!" Eli growled.

"Don't get mad at him!" I snapped. My mind was reeling.

I was ticked off that he was involved, obviously he couldn't control it, but I still didn't like it. He could have easily been involved in taking me, but he wasn't. That didn't change anything though. He was still involved with other kidnappings, and could be in the future. I could feel my anxiety acting up again. I didn't want another panic attack. I was doing so well with them. Now I get two within a few days? I mean granted it isn't exactly the most normal of circumstances but still.

"Clare?" Adam called. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I wretched my shoulder away. I knew it was Adam but something sounded off about his voice. My eyes were closed and I needed to calm down, but something was different—wrong—about his voice. It sounded familiar. And that terrified me. "Clare?" Adam tried again. His voice sounded contorted this time. Something not human. Something that made want to run screaming but at the same time made me frozen in fear. I really didn't know what was going on. My panic attacks never happened like this before. "Clare? Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me." I growled, as someone put their hand on me again. My mind was flashing images. Painful images. Terrifying images of that day. The last thing I saw before darkness overtook me, was K.C.'s twisted smile staring down at me.


End file.
